Golden Halo
by Pixieblade
Summary: Sanzo and Goku have a little PWP alone time with a certain saru. * NWS!


Title: **Golden Halo**

Series: Saiyuki

Pairing: SanzoxST (39-ish)

Rating: M

AN: I really, really love the picture in Salty Dog 1 of Goku without diadem, yummy. :)

Sometimes, today for example, Sanzo seriously wanted to kill Goku.

"Please be calm Sanzo, you'll reopen your wounds." Hakkai was like a mother hen fluttering around him, always between him and the object of his intense ire.

"If he doesn't shut the hell up _now_ Hakkai, I am seriously going to shoot him this time." Sanzo ground out between clenched teeth, frustration etched into every hard line and taut muscle.

Goku kept bouncing around him, just out of fan range and he knew it.

"Come _on_ Sanzo," he whined petulantly, "you know I didn't mean to, I mean it just sort of happened." His hands were held up in a 'how was I supposed to know' gesture that just pissed him off more.

"How do you _not_ know you broke your diadem? I mean, that was some crazy ape shit stuff you pulled out there." Gojyo looked pointedly at Sanzo from his seat at the window. The red-head was smoking, which pissed him off even more because Hakkai had taken his pack away earlier.

He scowled and looked for something to take his frustration out on; scanning the room he fastened on two golden cat's eyes, the peek of a sharp tooth pricking a dark lip, the skin starting to swell and turn crimson, he glanced away quickly, focusing on a spot on the far wall.

Hakkai saw the exchange and coughed politely, backing over to Gojyo he bent down and whispered something in his ear that made the stupid water sprite choke, eyes wide as he looked to Hakkai and _God Damn it_ if those two "went out" or "turned in" aka fled to have sex, he was going to kill them both, as soon as he could stand and walk across the room to get his gun that is.

Hakkai placed a soft hand on Gojyo's shoulder and nodded before smiling sweetly at the rest of them and saying, "Well, good night you two, I think it's time for me to turn in."

Sanzo groaned and rolled his eyes at the retreating back.

Gojyo followed a step behind, cigarette burnt out and laid scrunched into the ashtray. He tipped his head at them and sauntered off after Hakkai, not even bothering to hide the sway in his step and smiling openly as Sanzo threw a pillow at their retreating forms and then doubled over in pain, broken ribs protesting the useless movement.

"Fucking assholes," he grunted.

"Sanzo, you ok? Want me to get you something?" Goku was way to close all of a sudden and he realized Hakkai had just duped him into sharing the room with said monkey.

"God damn it all, fucking Hakkai, 'to drained' my ass…" he muttered under his breath, refusing to look Goku in the eye, frantically trying to pull out of the vice like grip Goku had on his bicep.

"Sanzo, I really am sorry. I really, _really_ didn't mean to break it this time." It was so weird hearing _that_ voice out of _that_ mouth and he swallowed, thankful that Goku misinterpreted the action as him needing a drink of something and scampering off to get just that.

He sighed as he was finally left alone, trying to wrap his head around everything and calm himself at the same time. He tried breathing and ended up coughing and desperately wanting a cigarette. Then he tried praying, not that that ever did a damn bit of good. Fuck it all nothing was working!

He had an arm thrown over his eyes when he heard the door open and shut quietly, the soft click warning him something was off. There was a glint of sunlight over fangs as he slid his arm down and came face to face with one Seiten Taisei Son Goku. _Shit_.

"I was wondering when you'd turn up," he spoke with an assumed air of bravado, hoping the other wouldn't notice.

There was a heavy pressure by his side causing the bed to dip and moan with the added weight. Warm breath ghosted over his exposed neck as a heady purr resonated within the barrel shaped chest by his side.

The guttural, "You got hurt. He was very upset," paired with dark golden eyes peering up at him made him fervently wish that whatever was interfering with him being able to smack a new diadem on the idiot's head would nock it off already.

Sanzo shivered as a hot moist tongue glided effortlessly across the small of his neck below the Adam's apple. This was the most he'd ever heard the Sage speak, the low constant rumbling reminding him distinctly of a cat.

"You went a little crazy out there; half of these are your fault." Sanzo dropped his arm to the side and glanced down into amber eyes.

Seiten Taisei pulled himself upwards, all the while drawing one long claw carefully over the white bandages.

"Yes, that wasn't part of the plan. However, I did not attack you this time. He was very careful about that, tried to keep my back to you at all times. For someone who's supposed to be asleep during my awakenings, he's awfully noisy."

Sanzo smiled faintly, "Yeah, now you know how I feel," but there was no heat to his words. "You're awful chatty today."

"It is difficult, being awoken so suddenly, the pain is intense, most of the time I can't seem to find the words I need, but you seem to understand me none-the-less."

"And tonight?"

"I was awoken much more gently this time. He held on longer, allowed me to hear and remember before falling asleep."

The golden youkai slid his hands up Sanzo's chest, laying back against him until he was able to nuzzle against the soft skin along his collar bone. Sanzo froze. It was still Goku's body, but the mind and actions were defiantly not those of the little monkey.

"It's this smell, like windswept Sakura blossoms. That's what he remembers, in the dark like now, he remembers the past and it scares him, so he calls me out."

"What past?" Sanzo's curiosity was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

White fangs glistened in the shadowy room as a smile curved across the Great Sage's lips, "The past you don't remember. None of you do. Before we came down here, the reason we came down. I guess technically that was my fault, but I don't really care, that place was a slow death waiting to happen, and I prefer action."

Sanzo tried to sit up, pushing himself up on his elbows and making to swing his legs around and off the bed. Surprised that Seiten Taisei let him, sitting back with gilded cat's eyes glowing in the dark, a cocky '_let's see it then'_ look plastered across his face. Sanzo wanted to smack him for it. He could do this, he could.

Or not.

Crumpling to his feet a pair of strong arms folded around him, dragging him in against the broader chest, lifting him effortlessly and carrying him back to bed. Gentle fingers settled the blanket across his legs and for once, he didn't feel like he was being made fun of for his weakness.

"The green one said to stay in bed. You need rest to heal, even I know that." Those same gentle touches slipped across his brow, high cheek bones and lips, "He'd be very mad at me if I let you get any more daSaged."

There was a wistful quality to the low voice above him that made his eyes fly open, "I'm not some doll that's going to break so easily. I can take anything you can dish out."

"Hmm…an interesting proposition. Don't you think he'd be a bit upset though, not remembering while you would?"

"You would remember. He's still a brat, no matter his age." Sanzo flipped his hair back from his eyes, looking at the full youkai in front of him challengingly.

"Yes, yes I would. But if I took you up on that you'd definitely be stuck in bed for a very long time." He reached out and dragged his claws lightly over Sanzo's bandaged chest, smiling when the monk shivered in expectation.

"Your point being?" He pinned the golden youkai with a hard look, wondering if this was really such a good idea, but his mouth and brain weren't communicating properly at the moment.

"I thought you hated being touched?" The smile was cocky and sure even around the darting pink tongue and pointed ivory teeth. Sanzo dug his nails into his palm to keep from staring at that damp muscle. _When had Goku's tongue become so fascinating?_

"I hate stupid people and stupid questions. If you're going to pester me with either of them you can wake that stupid monkey up right now, at least I can hit him." Sanzo bit out angrily.

"Hmm…I'm not sure I like the idea of giving him up to your anger management issues. But then again, I'm not going to enjoy this nearly enough with you being all broken. It's a quandary." Multi-syllabic words out of Goku's mouth made his head hurt. He tried sitting up again only to collapse back against the pillows.

Seiten Taisei smirked and leaned farther in against his chest, feather light claws drifted lazily against his skin as he drew the lightly bleeding hand to his lips. Grinning wickedly as that same tongue flashed out to lap at the palm, caressing the tiny cuts and generally making the monk squirm.

He followed Sanzo's lifeline down to the wrist, then farther up the pale arm to the joint at the elbow, sucking lightly at the tender flesh, fangs just barely grazing against the skin. Sanzo's eyes, though currently located somewhere in the back of his head, were squeezed shut in ecstasy. Without his leathers and robes on he felt distinctly vulnerable laying there with _the_ Great Sage licking him like a cat.

A low growl bubbled up from his throat, "Either do something or get the hell off. I don't play games and I **don't** do foreplay."

"Well, isn't that an interesting proposition. I think I can figure something out…" the movement was almost too fast to track as suddenly Seiten Taisei was sitting over his waist, strong sinewy feet holding him aloft over mid thigh as he held the recently licked hand above Sanzo's head, leaving the monk's free hand to fist harshly in his hair.

A soft growl was pulled out of his mouth as Sanzo twisted harder, "Sit on me and I'll shoot you, got that Monkey?"

"Oh, I don't plan on sitting on you, _Sanzo_." The name was a leisurely hiss between jagged teeth as he leaned in and ran a hot, moist tongue across Sanzo's bare chest, lightly flicking it across pert nipples and down hardened abs. Looking up from around his navel he smiled again before plunging his tongue into the shallow ravine, "I plan on sucking you."

Sanzo groaned and thrust his hips up to meet the heavy weight of the Sage. He'd have to shoot Goku later for even thinking of doing this to him, but right now he just let the flood of sensations wash over him. Seiten Taisei's heavy warmth above him might be making his ribs scream each time he sucked in a breath, but it was also causing a surge of heat to pulse wickedly through his stomach and groin.

When those strong hands nearly twisted the button of his jeans off, he cursed and brushed the Sage aside. "My luck you'll skewer me with those damn claws. Move you're fucking hands away and let me do it."

"Of course, Sanzo." Seiten Taisei grinned toothily and slid farther down the bed, knees and elbows holding up his weight as he settled back and pulled the tight denim from Sanzo's waist, though the monk refused to allow him to take them off completely.

Licking his lips he bent down and tentatively brushed the head with the wet muscle, smirking as Sanzo flung his head back against the pillow and shuddered. Emboldened by the reaction he traced the slit, pushing in just a fraction before slipping down to follow the thick vein along the underside. Running back up to the tip he lapped at the dewing pre-come building along the narrow ravine and circled twice before fastening his lips over the purpling head and in one fell swoop, swallowed him whole, teeth dragging lightly as he descended to the base.

Sanzo gasped, breath hitching as he fisted a hand in the Sage's golden hair, nails dragging along the scalp as he both pushed back into the pillows and thrust up into that welcoming warmth, jerking as he felt the man's jaws working to loosen enough to allow him to thrust in even more.

Bobbing his head, Seiten Taisei released his lips' tight hold on Sanzo's cock and pulled up, setting a rhythm that only increased as he went on, spurred by the soft mews and throaty growls that passed as some form of pre-human communication between them. If it weren't for the litany in Seiten Taisei's head of _morefasterdeeperGod!,_ he might not have know when to expect the fast jut of salty seamen that near choked him.

Of course, just getting Sanzo off wasn't his idea of 'finished' or 'fair'. Licking his way up Sanzo's laboring chest he kissed him soundly, thrusting his still coated tongue in between the panting lips and teasing the monk's tongue until Sanzo was pressed up against him, body flush against his own, pale pink blush coloring his skin as hands and claws ran admiringly up and down rib cages, some bandaged, some not.

Sanzo moaned when Seiten Taisei sucked his fingers into the warmth of his mouth, his hips doing small jerky motions as he fought his own body for control. Deciding that the Sage was getting to out of control, he loosed his grip on the shaggy mane and wrapped them around the throbbing hot member standing proud against the flat planes of his golden stomach.

Somewhere inside his skull he heard Goku stirring. The heat of Sanzo's fingers seemed to be waking the boy-god and they couldn't have that just yet, so he gripped Sanzo's wrist and sat up higher on his knees, a low growl rumbling through him.

"Not yet." He grumbled, eyes squinting shut as he moved Sanzo's still wet fingers and pressed them against his opening, the muscles clenching and unclenching around the intruding fingers until he had them in up to the knuckle. Glancing down at Sanzo he smiled tenderly, the man's wide violet eyes were almost amethyst in their barely constrained lust. Throwing his head back, hair cascading like a sun drenched waterfall over his broad shoulders, he rocked back until those elegant fingers curled inside him, lightly thrusting in and out as he was stretched and readied.

Sanzo groaned as a deep, contented rumble wound through the two of them, coiling the feeling in his groin, the once flaccid member now twitching in its neglected plea for attention. Seiten Taisei grinned mischievously as he rose up; the wet digits slipping from his entrance, a heady moan falling from Sanzo's lips as the Sage slowly impaled himself on his engorged member, the angle and the rocking and the tight heat and silky fluttering of his inner muscles clamping down around him causing his breath to fail. It was a good long minute before he was able to move again, let alone think.

Sanzo thrust up, relishing the feel of the other's muscles clamping down on him. Considering the already tightly wound heat pulsing in his groin and the flare of pain laced pleasure flashing across his chest each time he moved he knew he wasn't going to last. As he bucked up hard he gripped the damp head of Seiten Taisei's cock and smeared the sticky pre-come down the hot length of him, fisting it hard and the other rode him to completion. It didn't take long for either of them to find release.

As stars burst behind Sanzo's eyes he lay mesmerized watching the Godling come down from his own orgasm, the golden skin glowing slightly as a soft rose flush blushed across his skin. Sanzo's breath caught in his throat, Goku'd never looked more breathtaking.

Collapsing beside Sanzo he grinned druggedly and yawned, sleep steeling over them both, fingers curled together as their mixed seed trickled down Seiten Taisei's thighs, cracking as it dried. As Sanzo slipped into an exhausted slumber, he heard an unmistakable chuckle ghost across his ear as a warm nose nuzzled into his damp locks.

"That was great, Sanzo, we gotta do that again later. 'm sleepy though. G'night."

"Fucking saru." He grumbled, too tired to even be pissed that the demon had left him snuggling with the boy. He'd hit them both later he promised, when he could walk again that is.

Goku grinned in his sleep; he'd have to let his other half out to play more often. That was way more fun than mah jong after all. Way more.

Fin.


End file.
